Bullet To Your Heart
by LittleCheshireBoy
Summary: A group of hunters visit Forks to investigate a case of murder that may include the Cullens and the Pack, and Seth will find love...but with the wrong one...SLASH Seth/OC, Smut, Minor Character Dead, Rated M but nothing serious yet...Please first Twilight fic...Read and Review please.
1. Let The Hunting Begin

**Bullet To Your Heart**

**Chapter 1: **Let The Hunting Begin

**A/N: **Sooooo this is a little project that has been on my head for a long time, mostly because i love Seth and i find the wolf pack more interesting than the vampires, also because i see that a lot of people write stories of Character/OC so i guess it's not that strange and i hope that you like this.

**WARNING**: This is a SLASH so "Don't Like Don't Read", Seth/OC, Cursing, SMUT (Maybe), Minor character dead, also canon couples, also sorry if you see some granmar mistakes or typo it's because english is not my first lenguaje and i don't have a beta.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but my OC.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Kian POV-

I was pursuing a bloodsucker as fast as my legs let me but he was one of the fastest vamps that i ever hunted, so i started to shot at him but he was so far away, i tought that i was about to lost him until a woman with a big axe apeared in front of him and ripped his head of.

"Damn Kian, can't you do anything without me?" She said.

"Shut up Lilian and help me to burn this thing" I said to her.

She is my partner Lilian, she is a 20 years old woman, with long brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, model-like body, she's 6'0" and she has a sassy-anoying attitute that drives me crazy, but i know that she deeply cares about me and i feel the same about her…

Oh! I almost forgot i'm Kian, i'm a17 year old boy, i have a very average body to be honest, i mean i'm thin buy not on the bones, i have black hair, dark brown eyes, i'm 5'4", and i use glasses…oh yeah and we are vampire hunters.

Emm maybe i have to explain that part you see we are part of a secret corporation that search for that monsters and after they are found we take care of them; and to make thing more "easy" they pair us up, and that i how i ended with Lilian…like Lilian once said we are like the Men In Black but cooler and more dangerous…and they even give us codenames, Lilian is _Killer Beauty_ and i am…_May Brezze…_sometimes i really hate it…just because i was born in May it doesn't mean that i have to be the only one without a badass name.

"Yeah Erika the target was successfully terminated" Said Lilian trough her earphone.

"You are finally calling i was going to send you some reinforcements" Said our mentor Erika with a worried tone.

She is a 35 yeard old blonde woman and she is kind, beautiful, smart and like a mother to us; but she was deadly as anyone beacuse she knows almost every kind of existent poison on earth... thats why she is called _Golden Mamba._ And is one of the top agents of the corporation but is also the best mentor that i would ask for.

"Just come back to the headquarters so you can rest a little until your next mission" She said and the conversation was over.

"Thank god i tought that this mission would last forever, i just want to shower and go to bed" She said flexing her muscles.

"Me too i hate that this monsters only come out at night" I said and we come back to the headquarters.

When we arrived Erika was waiting for us and welcomed us with a hug.

"I was so worried, don't you ever do that to me again" She said with tears on her eyes.

"But we lost comunication for only twenty minu…"

"I don't care i was so worried!" She said.

"Erika just calm down" Said a deep manly voice from behind of us.

He was our other mentor Cesar, he was a tall, really tall, like 6'5", muscular, 37 year old, he have short dark brown hair, very masculine frames and is very handsome, also he is the top agent of the corporation, and he is seriously dangerous becuase he can use any kind of weapons and he is an expert on hand-to-hand combat, overall he is a deadly weapon, thats why he is called _Reaper_. Also he is Erika fiancee and that make things awkward sometimes.

"I have a mission for you" He said with a serious tone.

"What but we have just finished one!" Lilian and I complained at the same time.

"I don't care! This is a very inportant mission and that was assigned to our team!" He said with a inponent tone.

"We will travel to Forks, Washington and we will search for a coven that is settled there" He said.

Forks? Is this really the name of the town? Well with the four of us that coven won't be a problem.

"That is how we'll do it, Kian and I will arrive first and prepare the house and after a few days Erika and Lilian will arrive"

"What? Why can't they come with us?" I asked and Cesar started to death-glare me.

"Because we'll explore the town first, do you really want to put them in danger?" He explained.

"Hey we are as good as both of you!" Said Erika.

"I know but i would be more confortable that way, also i want to train Kain because he has been really weak lately" Said Cesar.

Weak? Just because i let one vampire go away and Lilian had to kill him, that doesn't mean i'm becoming weak.

"Anyway go home and start packing because we'll go tomorrow at 10" He said.

"What but we haven't sleep yet!" Lilian and I whined.

"I don't care! Thats what you get for finish your mission that late" He said and he left with Erika.

"Well little boy it seems that you won't sleep tonight" Lilian said as she left.

Fuck she was right i have to be ready and she doesn't…sometimes i really don't know why i'm doing this….

**A/N: **Well that was long, i wanted to introduce my OCs now and the next chapter will contain interaction with the Twilight characters but i want to know if this was good enought so **Read and Review** please, and don't cpntain yourselves i can take a constructive criticism, and sorry again if you saw any mistake.


	2. Settle Down

**Bullet To Your Heart**

**Chapter 2: **Settle Down

**A/N: **Well i decided to post another chapter even through my first chapter didn't get any reviews but i really like this story and i will continue it but if you are reading this please review because i would like to know if you like it or not and if you have any idea to make this story better, so R&R.

**WARNING**: This is a SLASH so "Don't Like Don't Read", Seth/OC, Cursing, SMUT (Maybe), Minor character dead, also canon couples, also sorry if you see some granmar mistakes or typo it's because english is not my first lenguaje and i don't have a beta.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but my OC.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Kian POV-

_-Kian's dream-_

_I was surrounded by fire, i didn't know what to do so i started to search mommy…_

"_Mommy where are you?" I started to shout with tears on my eyes, where is she? Is she okay? Where is my little bro?._

"_Mommy, mommy" I was crying too much to the point that my vision was blur._

"_Ohh are you alone little child?" Said a big scary man with big red eyes and long black hair_

"_Mommy mommy!" I started to shout and i wrapped myself in fetal position while that scary man started to come near me… _

_-End of the dream-_

"Kian! Kian! Kian!" I heard someone calling me and i opened my eyes.

I was on the car and Cesar was looking at me with a worried face.

"What happened?" I asked and he relaxed a little.

"Well you fell asleep in the road here and i guess you had a nightmare because you started to scream and move violently" He said always looking at me.

"Sorry it's just my usual dreams, i didn't want to worry you" I said but i was sad i never wanted to anybody to look at me in this situation.

"It's alright , here" He said and he lended me a handkerchief.

I was confused until i touched my eyes and thats where i noticed that I was crying in my sleep. "Thanks i promise that i won't happen again"

"It's alright look we arrived" He said and he got out of the car.

I did too and i saw a big house and people moving boxes and forniture from a big truck, i started to walk around the house and it was nice it has a little garden and was near the forest, the house inside was big but cozy it had three rooms, i supose that Cesar and Erika will share a room, but i try to not think about it because it will only make things awkward. I was looking at the rooms until Cesar showed me my room, i really liked it, it's cozy and i can look at the forest through the window also it has a bathroom from myself, after an hour the house was ready and Cesar came with some food.

We were eating pizza in the kitchen and then he told me that he already signed me up in the Forks highschool.

"And what do you want me to do? Look for some vamps and then shot them during reces sor what?" I joked but he just glared at me. "Or I could just keep my eyes wide open looking for something strange".

"Better" He said. Damn he really take this seriously. "Also your last name now is Petterson"

"Really, _Kian Petterson_?" I don't know it sounds weird. "Well i supose that i should get ready for tomorrow" I said and i went to bed, i hate to be the new guy but i guess i can't do nothing about it.

=The next morning=

The alarm started at 7am, thankfully i slept well the last night, i got ready and i decided to not wear anything appealing, i choosed a white plain T-shirt, a grey cardigan, and jeans; i went down to the kitchen and Cesar was waiting forme with some scrambled eggs and orange juice.

"Hurry, I don't want you to be late to your first day at school" He said as he went to the kitchen.

"Yes dad" I said, i never had a dad and he along with Erika and Lilian were the closest thing to a family, also it never bothers him when i call him dad.

=At the school=

"We are here" He said while we arrived.

The school was suprinsinly bigger that i expected it to be and many (bored) students were hanging out, damn i hope that nobody notice me it would make things alot easier.

"I will be here to pick you up exactly at 4pm so be ready and don't goof around" He said in a serious voice.

"Yes, you don't have to be so strict you know" I said as I left him behind.

I stared to walk to the school and i felt nervous, what the hell i kill vampires and i'm feelling nervous? Well i think i should hurry and don't be late.

**A/N:** Weeeell second chapter and, again, i really want to know your opinion, tell me anything (needy much?) if you liked it or not and sorry if you saw any granmar mistakes english is not my first lenguage, and in the next chapter i promise more interaction with the Twilight characters, i knew that i promised that before but i had to stop now, plus the lack of reviews kinda depressed me but at least people are reading it so, again, **read and review** please.


	3. The Eyes of The Wolf

**Bullet To Your Heart**

**Chapter 3: **The Eyes Of The Wolf

**A/N: **Well I decided to post another chapter and its Kian first day of school and a lot of things are about to happen also I want to say that Seth, Jacob, Embry, Jared (all of them already phased) and Bella are 17 and seniors, Leah and Paul are 19 and a seniors too.

**WARNING**: This is a SLASH so "Don't Like Don't Read", Seth/OC, also sorry if you see some grammar mistakes or typo it's because english is not my first language, I´m sick and I don´t have a Beta.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but my OC.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_-Kian POV-_

Wow I saw bored teens in the front gate but this was ridiculous these boys were like zombies, whatever I'm fine with it, now where's my classroom…

"Hi, are you new here? I've never seen you before, I'm Mike…" Holy shit! Where did this dude come from?  
"…You know I'm on the football team you could apply if you want to but it doesn't seem to be your style…" Oh my god this dude keeps talking, I wonder if he does the same with all.  
"…but yeah this is my senior year and you must sit down with us if you want to be …" Blah blah blah, I've to do something to shut this dude.

"Mike! ...Nice to meet you do you know where the biology classroom is?" Okay maybe I was a little loud but this guy wouldn't shut up.

"Oh you have biology with Mr. Johnson, me too!" An entire hour with Mike? Lucky me…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
**_In the classroom_  
**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"You know my family has this awesome sport shop…"  
And Mike kept talking as we arrived to the classroom, then Mr. Johnson told me to introduce myself to the group.

"Hello I'm Kian Petterson and I hope we get along well" I said a little bit nervous and I started to look at my classmates; they were average teenagers with bored expressions, I was about to go to my seat until I saw a boy who was staring at me…I felt weird…I couldn't help but stare at his eyes…

"Mr. Petterson could you take a seat so we can begin with the class" I heard the teacher and I came back to reality.

"Oh yeah…sorry" I said and sat, and Mike had a strange expression on his face.

"Dude, are you ok? You spaced out for like 5 minutes" He said and the class started.

"Oh yeah…I´m…uhh…a little shy sorry" I lied and he just shrugged.

_-Seth POV-_

I couldn't stop but look at his beautiful dark eyes…

"_Dude what the fuck" _Paul´s voice came into mind.

"_Dude what happened?" "Seth you finally imprinted!" "Wait "his" you imprinted on a guy?!" "Seth, are you gay?" _Everybody´s thoughts attacked my head.

"Stop!" I yelled and everybody started looking at me weirdly.

"Mr. Clearwater if you don´t like the way I teach you could get out of the classroom" Mr. Johnson said with an angry expression crossing his arms.

"Sorry, I swear it won´t happen again" I said and the teacher just sighed.

"Well Mr. Clearwater I guess you can tell me in which part of the cell the cellular respiration occurs" Shit I had no idea of what the teacher was talking about so I looked at the rest of the class until I saw Kian muttering something.

Damn, his lips are so…Wait he´s sayin something…Micho…mitok…mi…dria…

"Mr. Clearwater I´m waiting" Said the teacher impatiently.

"Ummm, the mitochondria maybe" I said hoping to have been right.

"Yes…That's right…well continuing with what I was saying…" He said and turned to the board, god that was close.

"Thanks" I muttered to him.

He smiled and turned, he really saved my ass.

"_Awwww how cute"_ I heard Paul´s in my head doing a weird girly voice.

"_Leave him alone Paul"_ Said Jacob.

"_Sorry but he´s getting way too cheesy"_ Jared chuckled.

"_Guys please stop I don´t know what to do this is really confusing" _

_-Kian POV-_

Thank god he got it; I thought that Mr. Johnson was going to kick him out of the classroom.

"Thanks" He muttered.

He has a very nice smile…wait what?

_****Bell Ring****_

"Well the class is over we'll continue tomorrow, you are free to go now" He said and he left the classroom.

"So what do you have now?" Mike asked me, honestly I don´t think I can handle another hour with him.

"Umm I have literature with Ms. Andrews" I said looking at my schedule.

"Oh I have History, oh well don´t worry we´ll have another class together" He said with a smile as he got away. Thank god at least I can have a moment for myself.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
**_Lunch time_  
**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Great lunch time, my least favorite hour of school…All I see is a bunch of cliques and group of friends and to be honest I don't really want to sit with Mike and his friends, so I tried to waste time being selective with my food until I felt someone tipping my shoulder and when I turned it was Seth smiling at me.

"H-Hey, h-how are y-you doing?" I said…why on the earth I'm stuttering.

"Hey umm thanks again for helping me in Biology class" He said smiling at me.  
"I'm Seth by the way, nice to meet you" He said offering me his hand.  
When I touched him I felt something strange, I don't know if it was his body warm or something else but it felt so…

"Hey Kian!" I heard a Mike's voice and I saw him coming with an asian guy.  
"Hey dude I thought you were going to eat with us, here this is Eric" He pointed at the other guy…and then the horror…

"Hey Mike told me a lot about you, you are new here right?, where did you live before?, do you like the school?, would you like to hang with us later?" He started to ask me so fast that it really took me a moment to understand everything.  
I was about to say something when an asian girl with glasses came.

"Eric give him a rest, I'm Angela Weber, nice to meet you" She said, she was very nice and calmed; I'm surprised that she was friend of them.

"Nice to meet you Angela" I said and she did a little smile.

"So do you wanna eat with us?" Mike asked and I turned to Seth.

"Sorry I promised Seth that I was going to eat with him and his friends, right Seth" I said hoping that Seth understood.

"Oh Oh yeah sorry Mike maybe tomorrow" He said.

"Oh ok tomorrow then, don't worry I think we still have some classes together see you then" He said and they left.

"Thanks" I said.

"Yeah, Mike and his friends are funny but…" He was saying but I cut him.

"They can be annoying, right?" I said and he chuckled.

"Well, I don't really know them but they seem nice" He said. He was really kind, I mean Mike and his friend are funny but I really can't stand "overly nice people", they freak me out.

"So do you want to eat with me and my friends?" He said.

"Ok" I said and then we went to his table, his friends were incredible tall and bulky and there was a girl who was glaring at me.

"Guys this is Kian he's my…friend" He said but they just stared at me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Quil" A guy with brown hair said.

"So are you going to eat here or what?" The girl said. Yeah she doesn't like me.

"I don't know, can I?" I said and she…growled?.

"Leah calm down, of course take a seat" A guy with black hair, he said and we sat.  
"I'm Jacob by the way and they are Jared, Paul and Embry"

"Nice to meet you" I said and they nodded.

"So Kian you are new, right?" Jared said and I nodded.  
"Where are you from?"

"Ummm from New York" I said, I hate when people get very into my fake past.

"Wow how is it?" Embry asked.

"Hmmm it's very entertaining and crowded, like, there's always something to do and the people are always busy doing something" I said…honestly I have no idea how New York is but…through the years I managed to improve my lying abilities.

"And how did you guys meet each other?" Quil asked.

"On biology class, Kian helped me when the teacher asked me something" Seth said.

"So he saved your ass" Jacob said and Seth laughed.

We kept talking for a while and all of them, but Leah, where actually very nice to me.

"So do you want to hang out with us after school?" Seth asked me.

"Umm I don't know if I could my dad want me to help with the cleaning and the moving" I said, I remembered Cesar telling me to wait for him, and he was very strict with me.

"We could help you and your dad with that" Seth said.

"Oh you don't have to do that, we don't want to bother you" I said, to be honest I didn't want them near to us, I mean they are nice but they are too…curious…

"Oh don't worry we like to know our new neighbors" Jared said.

_-End of Kian POV-/-Seth POV-_

I kept staring at him through all the conversation, I finally understood the rest of the pack, and the imprint was so…I don't even know how to say it…amazing like…everything doesn't matter but him…

"_Ughh come on that was so cheesy"_ Leah though.

"_Dude if you keep staring at him like that you'll creep him out"_ Jared thought.

We kept talking until the bell rang.

"Hey Kian what class do you have next?" I asked and he pulled his schedule out.

"Ummm…P.E., ugh I hate it" He said really annoyed.

"Hey Jacob, Paul and I have P.E. too" I said.

"_Hmp this is gonna be interesting" _Paul thought, but I didn't undertand.

"_What is he talking about?"_ I asked.

"_One word: Showers"_ Jacob said and they left.

Shit.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
**_-At the runing track- _**  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Jacob, Paul and I were at the start of the line with the rest of the class on the back, including Kian.

"Well it's looks that your little boyfriend is a weakling" Paul said and I glared at him.  
"Wow calm down, don't kill me" He said and raised his hands.

"Paul leave him alone, and what did you expect? Kian is a city boy I don't think that he exercise at all" Jacob said and I turned to see Kian.  
He was between some guys but he wasn't the last one, sure he isn't a bodybuilder but he's not on the bones neither.

"Anyways talking about your gayprint, ae we gonna take a look at his house or what?" Paul said.

"Hey!" I said and Paul laughed.

"Stop, and yes you know my dad always want to meet the new neighbors" Jacob said and we heard the coach whistle.

"Ok guys that's enough, go to the showers now" He said and we left.

"_Good luck"_ Paul though.

"_Leave me alone!" _I though and he laughed.  
As we entered to the showers I saw Kian on a corner fully dressed.

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked him.

"Umm yeah it's just…I don't like to shower in groups" He said not looking at me but I noticed the blush on his face.

"Hey that's all right just wait'til they end" I said and he smiled.

"Yeah I'll do that, ummm, what about you?" He asked me.

"Umm I'll wait too, I don't like to shower when it's too crowded too" I said.

"_I knew you were a pervert!"_ Paul thought and then I blushed, I wasn't a pervert I just wanted to help Kian.  
We waited a few minutes and then everybody started to left the showers and then Kian hide and started to undress.  
He placed on a spot where I couldn't see almost anything, but I managed to look at his frame, he was very thin but he looked healthy.  
After a moment looking at him I started to shower hoping that he didn't notice me staring at him.  
After a few minutes he ended and started to dress, and I left the showers only with a towel on my waist and Kian blushed and turned to other side.

After a while we both were dressed and I asked him what class he had next and he told me Math and then he left really fast.

_-End of Seth POV-_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-Kian POV-/-Math classroom-_

I rushed out of the showers as fast as I could, I don't know what's wrong with me, I should been looking for suspicious activities not drooling over a boy that I JUST MET.  
I don't understand I'm always the rational one but when I'm around Seth I turn into a silly schoolgirl, that's it I really need to put it together or else I will have fangs all around my neck.

The class started and the guys took a seat, and a brunette girl took a seat next to me.  
She didn't say anything and that was goo with me but she had something that made me uncomfortable.

"Ok guys I want you to work in pairs and analyze this equations" The teacher said.

"Hi" The girls just said.

"Hi, I'm Kiam" I said.

"Bella" She simply said.

We did all the work in silence, it was nice, she was quiet but not rude but still there was something about this girl that seemed strange.  
The bell rang and we started to leave the room, and then I saw Seth and his friends.

"Hey do you want a ride? We can go to the beach and then to lunch, you just have to call your dad" Seth said.

"Well he's actually coming to pick me up but…" I was sayin but Jacob cell rang.  
And then everybody started to look worried. I was going to ask if everything was ok but my cell phone rang too.

"Hello?" I said.

"Where are you?!, I told you to wait for me?!," Cesar started to scream at me.

"Calm down I just left the classroom" I said.

"Something happen I want you to go out and get on the car ROGHT NOW" He said and the call ended.

"Seth I'm sorry but my dad wants me to leave right now" I said and I noticed he looked worried too.

"Ok sorry maybe tomorrow, we need to do some things bye" He said and then he and his friends were gone.

When I left the school I saw Cesar and I got into his car.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"There's a bloodsucker on the forest we need to eradicate it now" He said and we headed to the forest.

"Wait my guns" I said and he gave a box and there were my two handguns.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" He said with an angry expression.  
And then we arrived to the forest and we got out the car.

"Stay on guard, I don't want you to slow me down this time" He said as we entered the woods.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N:** Weeeell third chapter and, again, I really want to know your opinion, tell me anything if you liked it or not and sorry if you saw any grammar mistakes English is not my first language, and I'll try to update soon because I feel that I abandoned this story but I'll do my best, **read and review** please I'm just an amateur writer and any feedback it's good


End file.
